Trapped
by FirePhoenx11
Summary: An experiment on an Absol causes him to be stuck in mega form. He now has to live with his new form. Hopefully he can find a way to revert this change.
1. A Permanent Change (Chapter 1)

**Chapter 1**

**A Permanent Change**

* * *

Ugh, I still feel light-headed. All I remember is suddenly feeling sleepy. Once I had come to my senses, I realized that my legs where bound to some form of table. I attempted to move them but the bounds prevented it. I looked around the room best I could. Above me there was a large machine and a cloaked person standing idly beside a room with a large glass panel. Behind the glass where two figures that we're talking to each other. They turned to face me.

"Don't worry, this shouldn't hurt." Spoke a voice.

A third figure came up behind them. It seemed to have said something to them and they both nodded in acknowledgement.

*Click*

The machine above me begun to light up as power flowed into it. I began to panic, fruitlessly trying to free myself from the bounds on my legs. The machine started emitting some form of energy. This lead to something around my neck beginning to shine, it was also pulsing with energy. It grew stronger and stronger and eventually enveloped my body. It was doing something to me. I screamed.

Once the energy had subsided, I noticed that the bounds on my legs had broken. Although I was still dazed by what had happened.

"Sedate him!" Commanded the voice.

The person in the room pulled a ball like device from their belt and threw it up into the air.

"Gengar, hypnosis!" He shouted.

The ball opened up and a light came from it. A Gengar appeared once it faded. Its eyes glowed red and it joined its hands together, creating a large red orb, and from that orb shot a beam of energy. But when it contacted me it bounced right back at them, putting them both to sleep. I was quite surprised at what had just happened.

"Don't let it escape!" The voice desperately ordered.

I quickly looked around the room for any way to get out. There seemed like no way other than then through the glass. I would have to smash my way through to escape. I ran and struck the glass as hard as I could with my claws. The third person's face turned to shock as I hit the glass over and over. The other two fumbled to grab the ball devices on their belts. After a few heavy hits the glass eventually gave way. Smashing it into many pieces and sprinkling glass across the panel and the floor. The people were knocked back by the shattering. I made my way through the now empty frame. The three people were left lying on the floor dazed.

There was a metal door which leads out of the room. Strike after strike did not budge it. I glanced back at the three people lying on the ground, they started to recover. Growing desperate I struck at the door more, it still held against every hit. Beside the door was a little device that blinked at me. I struck it, causing sparks to fly from the device. It was apparently holding the door shut as now it began to open. I slipped through and began to run, although I had no idea where to go. After making it a short distance down the hall red lights began to flash with a loud irritating alarm beginning to blare.

"Attention all staff. We have an escaped Pokémon. You are to capture on sight, but take extreme caution when trying to contain it." Announced a loud voice.

Now would be the time to move. As I ran down the large stone corridor people began pursuing behind me. Balls of dark energy hitting left and right of me. Up ahead a person walked out from a door with a Duskull right behind him. They both turned and noticed me running towards them. The person pointed towards me.

"Quick, use confuse ray!" He ordered.

The Duskull's eyes flashed a purple colour. Although it seemed to have no effect on me, it only caused them both to fall to the ground. Ignoring them I passed right by. I still had no idea where I was going. I came to a split, these corridors seemed to go on forever. Down one of them I could see a massive room the others seemed to continue on. Time was short so I decided to head to the massive room. Inside there where many vehicles parked, most of them carrying giant boxes on the back. The room was also filled with many crates. There was a truck entering through a large door through which daylight shone through.

"Don't let it get away!" Shouted one person.

"Shut the door!" Yelled another, waving their hand in the air desperately.

I ran straight for the large door. The steel groaned as it began to lower itself.

"Banette, shadow ball!" Ordered one.

"Cofagrigus, night shade!" Demanded the other.

I managed to evade the shadow ball, causing it to strike a pile of boxes which caused it to fall down just behind me. Spilling canisters containing a black substance across the floor. The crimson coloured rings from the night shade struck me but had little effect on me, only causing slight pain. The door emitted a loud scraping noise as it stopped suddenly.

"The door jammed!" Yelled another person up on a platform.

"Banette, stop that Pokémon from escaping!" One commanded.

The Banette moved itself in front of me. Preparing itself to intercept me. I leaped towards it and bit down with my jaws, and with a toss of my head I threw the Banette towards a stack of boxes. Striking the pile hard and causing the boxes to fall on it.

"Banette!" One of the people ran over to the pile and started to clear the debris where the Banette had landed.

I ran closer to the door, but the Cofagrigus moved in the way. I focused energy to my scythe, causing it to glow. With a quick swing it let off a psychic wave of energy towards it, striking it with reasonable force. I continued to fire off psychic waves towards the Cofagrigus as I ran closer. The strikes eventually caused it to stagger from the force.

"It's going to escape!" The person towards the right began to run towards me.

He attempted to catch me with his bare hands but with a quick dash he fell flat on the ground. Delaying no further I went through the door to the other side. The brightness was blinding at first but I quickly adjusted to it. The door creaked as it begun to close once again. People that were chasing me scrambled to get through before it reached the ground. Only three of them got through.

I didn't hesitate to run, knowing that I would be pursued by those cloaked people and their Pokémon. I ran up the ramp and weaved my way into the nearby brush in hopes that they wouldn't follow. Above me I could hear the flapping of wings. A Mandibuzz was flying around in circles around the area. I concealed myself in hopes that it doesn't see me...

It moved on shortly after. Once again I ran. Still no idea where I was going. All I know is that I needed to make sure I had gotten away from them...

What seemed like a few hours had passed. I'm not sure if I had gotten away yet, so I continued on. After passing through some thick brush I came to a large pool of water. All the running did make me quite thirsty. I walked over and looked down into the water. What I saw left me speechless. I had defiantly changed. The first thing I wondered about was what was around my neck. A little blue and white stone hung by a string of some sort. I couldn't reach it myself. I knew it had some relation to my change. I inspected myself a little more. Wings that looked like they were too small for flight sprouted from my back. Most of my body had grown. My tail, my scythe, even the little spikes on my legs. It left me quite shocked of this new form. What had they done to me? I didn't ask for any of this... I just want my normal form again.

I lent down and took a drink from the water, then sat down and stared at my reflection for a while. Thoughts of revenge filled my mind. I wanted to make those people pay for doing this to me, but I had to focus on now. After barely escaping from them, what was I going to do? Exploring some more seemed my option now, maybe I will find shelter for the night.

As I continued through the forest I came across a dark cave. Patches of moss lined the visible walls of the entrance. It's not good, but at least its shelter. The sky faded to an orange colour as the sun began to set. The cave was the best choice for shelter. It's dark and dank in the cave, but it's all I had. I got as comfortable as I could and laid myself down on the cold stone floor. Eventually drifting off to sleep.

The next day I spent searching for berries. As I did all that I could think of was my new form. A part of me felt like hiding myself away in that cave. If I looked like a monster to myself, I'm sure others would see me worse... There were some large pink and green striped berries on a nearby bush. I knocked one of the berries off and took a small bite. It tasted very sweet, a flavour that I loved. I picked the rest of the berries off the bush and slowly brought them back to the cave. When I came back to collect the last berry, a rustling came from a nearby bush. I turned toward the noise.

"Who's there?" I shouted. No reply came back.

I kept my guard up as I picked up the last berry and brought it back. I still felt like hiding myself away, and the more I thought of it. The more anxiety began to take over. I finally decided to stay in the cave. Avoiding from going outside as much as possible.


	2. Finding the monster (Side chapter 1)

**Side Chapter 1**

**Finding the monster**

* * *

I'm Rue, the adventurous Mightyena. I love to explore and discover new things. Although my parents aren't too fond of me going off by myself. But hey, it's a large world out there. And I've got to see it all.

"Hey Rue." The Sneasel jumped down from a nearby tree.

Blue is a friend of mine. We met some time back.

"Oh, hey Blue. Got any news?" I asked.

Blue always keeps me up to date with anything going on, if there's something interesting he will normally find me and tell me about it.

"Apparently there's a rumour going round of a monster hiding in the area. Apparently in a cave." Blue explained.

"Figured you would want to go and check it out." He added.

"Of course! You know me." I replied excitedly.

Blue gave a small chuckle and leaped back up into a tree.

"Well you should know me. Always busy." Blue leaped off through the treetops.

I always wondered what he's up to. But he always leaves before I get a chance to ask... Ah well, there's an adventure waiting. Let's see if this monster story is real.

**A few hours later.**

I've been exploring for some time now, and haven't found any trace of a monster. I continued through the brush and found another entrance to a cave. This was the third one I had come across so far. I took caution, and slowly approached the cave.

*Snap*

A twig I had stepped on broke.

"Uh oh."


End file.
